The present invention relates to a wood-burning stove.
Objects of the invention are to provide a wood-burning stove of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installable with facility and convenience by skilled and unskilled people, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to effectively heat a house, the size of the stove depending upon the size of the house.
The stove of the invention has a thermostat-controlled oxygen supply. The stove of the invention is slow-burning, so that refilling with wood is necessary only after two to four days. Since wood is supplied to the stove from outside the house, there is no wood debris or ashes in the house.